ReBirthday : Naruto's version
by junai-onna
Summary: Just like the title said, this fic is based on ReBirthday by Kagamine Len. Hope you'll enjoy it!R and R pleae! *bows*


This story is based on re_birthday by Kagamine Len. You should really watch the whole series of the video! It's damn sad. *cries while watching the video for a hundredth time* XD

Disclaimer : *raise eyebrow* Is Sasuke raping Naruto yet? If not, then I do not own Naruto.

I truly apologize if they are any mistakes in this fic, my English is kinda bad. *sobs sadly*

Well, on with the story!

* * *

Bleary eyes open, looking at the surroundings.

_Where am I?_

There's nothing around him. No light. No sound. Nothing. Only darkness greeted him. After a few minutes pass by, a sudden feeling came over him.

_Loneliness._

But for some reason,

this place…..

this feeling…..

_somehow feels…_..

_normal_…..

He sighs as he looked up at the ceiling, narrowing his eyes so that he can somehow see something, anything.

Still nothing.

He sighs, again. Suddenly, he heard a voice giggling.

"Who are you?" He asked to the voice.

"Silly boy," the voice replied, still giggling. "Why should I tell you my name?"

"And more importantly," the voice continued, and suddenly, it sounded sinister,

"Shouldn't you be worrying more about your position than just knowing me?"

_My position?_

"What do you mean 'my position'? What are you talking about?" he asked, raising his right eyebrow.

The voice laughed. It is a sweet melodic laughter, yet the hair on the back of his neck rise when he heard it.

Suddenly, his eyes widen as flashes of memory invaded his mind.

* * *

'_I hope I'm not too late. Sasuke kun. Naruto.' Sakura thought as she and Kakashi rush to the forest where a battle has begun._

_They were peacefully training outside of Konoha in the most beautiful yet dangerous forest that they happened to pass by, when they felt that all-too-familiar chakra._

_Naruto reacted first, taking off to the direction where they felt the chakra._

_Kakashi and Sakura wanted to follow him, but they were held._

'_Damn it!' both of them thought as they battle._

_Meanwhile, deep in another part of the forest…._

_Sparks can be seen ignited as kunai and sword clashes. _

_Blood pouring out of their wounds._

_Sweat dripping from their bodies._

_The tense atmosphere between them is hard to ignore as they continue their deadly dance._

_Cold Sharingan eyes meets determine azure ones as they battle for their life._

'_When did it come to this? Sasuke….' Naruto thought, skillfully avoided the sword that almost pierce his right shoulder, blood dripping from his thigh. _

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes coldly, ignoring the pain on his side as his hand prepares the all-too-familiar signs._

_Sounds of many birds chirping, and azure eyes widen as Sasuke came to him with the chidori._

_The ground shook as an explosion was heard._

_Sakura and Kakashi reached to the scene, furiously hoping that, even though that hope is futile, that both boys are still alive._

_Suddenly, Sakura stilled and Kakashi's one eye widen when they observed the scene as the smoke cleared._

_Sakura quietly walked to the corpse of her friend and tried to heal him._

"_Come on, come on!" Sakura urged as she poured her chakra into the body._

_Sadly, it didn't work._

"_No," Sakura whispered._

"_No!" her whole body shook._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura shouted and sobbed as she lay her forehead on the body_

_Kakashi kneels beside her and put a hand on her shoulder, while silently observing the survivor of the cruel battle._

_The survivor looked at the body of his once ex-friend._

'_I've…_.._killed…..him….' he thought._

_He then looked at his hands, decorated with his ex-friend's blood._

_Rain poured down as Sakura and Kakashi mourn for the loss of their loved one._

_

* * *

_

"Now you know what had happened before you were here," the voice said sadly, shaking him out of his thought.

The tears pour silently down from his eyes.

"I….I can't believe it….." he murmured, shaking his head, as if not believing that memory.

"You did what you had to do," the voice said.

"What? Killing my friend?" he retorted weakly.

The voice stayed silent.

Then, a flash of white light appeared and a small ball of light fell onto his hand slowly, like a snow.

"Isn't it beautiful? The key to your release…" the voice suddenly spoke up.

"Well, my job here is done. Time to go now, little one" the voice said.

The light on his hand suddenly engulf him and he felt lighter…..

'_Kore kara anata wa umare kawaru no yo' _(1)

Just before he became unconscious, he heard a beautiful melody and a whisper…

* * *

Azure eyes snapped open.

"Finally, we thought you'll never wake up from your peaceful slumber" a female voice huffed.

He looked up and saw Sakura in her high school uniform looking at him with mock anger.

"Sa…Sakura chan…." he stuttered.

"Oi, usuratonkachi! Still slacking off?" another voice taunted him.

"What did you say, Sasuke-teme?" he answered back automatically.

Wait, Sasuke?

He whipped his head to direction of that voice….

And stared.

"Mou, what's wrong with you now, Naruto baka?" Sakura asked, with a hint of concern.

Naruto stared at the both of them.

Then, he slowly smiled.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He answered softly.

Sasuke and Sakura stared at Naruto, as if he was an alien.

"What?" he said, irritated at his friend's response, or lack thereof.

He rolled his eyes and walked passed them.

"Hurry up, you two. I want to eat ramen!"

Sasuke scoffed and Sakura shook her head, but you could see the slight smile on their faces as they walked beside him, Sasuke on Naruto's right and Sakura on the left.

Naruto grab hold of both of their hands as they walked towards their favourite restaurant.

Naruto smiled as he remembered the whispered words.

'_Kyou ga kimi no atarashii Birthday' _(2)

* * *

(1) it means "After this you will be reborn"

(2) it means "today is your new birthday" I'm sure you know the meaning of this sentence in my fic.

*bites her nails nervously* So, how was it? Good? Bad? Please leave a review, onegai shimasu!

*dodges rotten fruit thrown by random viewer*


End file.
